Seasonstories: Summer
by adwkokos
Summary: A sweet little summerstory... NaminéOlette


The summer-story for my season-series… Naminé/Olette… It's cute… Makes me wish it was still summer :)

**And of course I don't own Naminé, Olette or Kingdom Hearts. **

**--------**

"Come on, sweetheart, the water's lovely," I yelled at Olette. She was sitting on the beach, as usual, reading, as usual, and refusing to get into the water, as usual.

She got up and walked towards me. She was wearing a short, orange t-shirt over her red bikini. I stared at her legs. She had such beautiful legs. Long and slim, and for some reason they always had a slight tan, even though they didn't see the sun that often. My own legs were as pale as always, even though I'd hardly left the beach all summer.

"I'm not getting into that water!" she exclaimed "and I thought I told you not to call me 'sweetheart' in public?"

"Oh, honey, please, I want to call you 'sweetheart'," I said, pouting, "you're embarrassed! You don't want to show the world our love! I do not think that is fair."

"Naminé, please. Don't tell me you're gonna do a pout-all-day-because-Olette-said-something-wrong-and-I'm-not-even-gonna-tell-her-what-she-said-or-what-was-so-wrong-about-it."

"I'm not, not if you let me call you 'sweetheart' in public," I said. I stared into her green eyes. "Maybe you're just shy," I added as an afterthought. I didn't get to say anything else, because Olette quickly bent down to kiss me. I seized the opportunity to drag her into the water.

"You… you… you…" She was so furious she couldn't even form a sentence. "I wanted to stay out of the freaking water! Plus, I'm still wearing my t-shirt! What were you thinking?"

"I don't remember what I _was_ thinking, but now I'm thinking that since you obviously don't want to wear that t-shirt, I should take it off for you"

She screamed as I removed her orange t-shirt, but she didn't seem angry anymore. She was smiling at me with a playful look in her eyes. She swam further from the shore, and I followed. I was a better swimmer than her, and soon she was the one chasing me, not the other way around.

"I'm getting tired, let's swim back,"

"Sure"

Ten minutes later Olette was laying on the beach reading, I was sitting with my legs crossed on a towel next to her. I had my sketchbook and pencils out, but the paper was still empty. I wanted to draw her, but I was afraid that she wouldn't look half as beautiful as she was.

"Why are you just sitting there?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to draw you, but I'm afraid I wont make you beautiful enough," I replied truthfully. She laughed at me and went back to her book.

I picked up a green pencil and started sketching. Olette turned out to be difficult to draw. She was laying on her stomach, one of her legs was stretched out behind her, the other was bent, and her toes seemed to be pointing at the sky. What was really giving me a hard time, though, was her face. She was chewing on her lower lip, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. I laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at," she looked at me with at questioning look on her face.

"I was just thinking of how cute you look when you read," I smiled at her.

"_I'm _cute? Have you ever looked in a mirror? You must be the cutest person in the world!"

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her. My heart was full of love and gratitude. I was the luckiest girl in the world. I was in love, and she loved me back.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and started running towards the water. We ran until the water reached us a few inches above our knees, then she stopped. She was still holding my hand, so I fell when I tried to run further, dragging her down with me. She laughed again and kissed me. I kissed her back. My head was spinning and I melted in her arms. She deepened the kiss, making my mind spin even more. Little butterflies were flying around in my tummy. I put my arms around her waist and started stroking her back. Soon my hands found the fastener of her bikini top. She giggled as the top fell off and floated to the surface. She started untying my top, the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like crazy. Her touch sent shivers down my spine. My hands moved further down and found her bikini shorts. She moaned softly as I pushed them off her. She gotten my top off, and her hands were carefully stroking my breasts. I moved my hands down her legs, stroking the insides of her thighs. She moaned louder as my gentle touch grew rougher. She leaned her head on my shoulder, nibbling my neck softly. She moved her hands further down. She knew which buttons to push, and a few minutes later I felt myself starting to climax. Her orgasm came shortly after mine.

"Good thing no one but us knows about this beach," I said to Olette as we were laying close together on my towel. She smiled at me warmly before she fell asleep. I was content to lay there watching her, and soon after my eyes closed, and I started wandering of into the world of dreams. Had anyone been able to take a look inside my mind while I was dreaming, I'm pretty sure they would have blushed like tomatoes.

**-------**

**Hope you liked it :) Please, please, please review!**


End file.
